


When I saw you Smile

by VyRed



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Connor Murphy is suuuuper gay, Cute, Cute prompt, Evan Hansen is cutie, First Meeting, Fluff, I needed something, M/M, Oneshot, Stuff, but like Connor even more so, they both are, tooth rotting, what a bunch of dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VyRed/pseuds/VyRed
Summary: Based off the prompt. Imagine Person A seeing Person B smiling for the first time. A flower shop and tattoo parlor AU in which Evan and Connor meet each other for the 'first time' and Connor can't function by the end of it, surprisingly.





	When I saw you Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I just, I need this au so I looked for a prompt to spur along my imagination and here we are @ 3am in the morning, I regret nothing. But please let me know if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes so I can fix them!. Thank you very much and I hope you enjoy!

The little flower shop was located on the east side of the shopping complex, tucked neatly on the corner where thankfully the sun hit perfectly on a good day. It was on a good day like this that Evan Hansen had a shift, were he worked covering the register, watering the plants, and helping with any special orders that came in. This was a good job for Evan, being surrounded by plants, it helped with having to interact with customers. So, he clocked in, threw on his apron and went about checking the water levels of the plants.  
The local tattoo parlor was right next to the flower shop, a stark contrast to the blooming brightness of the mini garden next to it. Neon signs, artwork from all styles pressed against the large glass window that made up most of the front and the inside from the top of the ceiling to the trip of the floor the walls were covered in photos, from designs customers could choose from, to pictures of the staff and all kinds of customers. In Connor Murphy’s opinion, this was a good job, a place where no one was going to judge him for being just a bit messed up, a place he could escape to and just draw without anyone telling him off. It also helped that he could inflict a little pain with his artwork. He went about his station making all his tools were sterilized, the area was clean and his inks were ready to go. His first customer walked back and he started.

To be fair, Evan tried his best to interact with people but sometimes he came up a little short, unable to smile at the customers and only managing to mumble out a few words that were meant to ask if any assistance was needed. Said young man leaned against the counter beside the cash register, luckily for him that situation had not yet occurred because no one had stayed long enough to ask any questions or for Evan to make a fool of himself. He was content to stand here just enjoying the warmth of the sunlight and occasionally going around to look at the flowers.  
That was until his phone started to vibrate with an incoming text. Fishing it out of his pocket, Evan tapped a few buttons until he made his way into the messaging app to see that his manager had texted him that they had a new urgent order for a little girl’s birthday tomorrow evening. They needed 25 flower crowns, which Evan thanked whatever higher being for because he at the very least could manage a nice flower crown. So he pocketed his phone and went about collecting the necessary flowers for the crowns, he ticked off in his head the meaning of the flowers that would go into the flower. The people of the party might not understand what the flowers meant but Evan thought it was a nice touch. He brought the bunches of flowers to side table, they were usually supposed to make them in the back but since he was the only one working now he had to stay up at the front so that customers could find him.  
Evan was a little more than halfway through the flower crowns when he heard the soft jingle of the bell. A customer had walked in. Evan waited a moment to see if he could catch a glimpse from where he was sitting, but to no avail he could not. With a flower crown in hand, Evan began to make his way up front to let the customer know that there was someone to help them should they need.  
Connor Murphy had been spending the fine afternoon sketching up a new design for a customer who had come in earlier wanting a consultation. He was putting the finishing touches on the sketch, when he felt someone move to stand behind him, he had a good guess on who it was.  
“If you were trying to sneak up on me Zoe you need to try a little harder” he muttered not even bothering to turn around and face his younger sister. The young woman only scoffed, coming around to stand in front of Connor who raised an eyebrow to acknowledge her presence.  
“Mom just texted me, she wants some flowers for the house” Connor sighed of course it was something like that, their parents vary rarely made contact unless they needed their children to do something, or in Connor’s case, to scrutinize his every movement.  
“And what are you telling me for, the flower shop is open and literally 5 steps next door, go get them yourself” he really couldn’t believe her, she had 2 functioning eyeballs, she could see that he was busy at the moment with his job. He went right on ignoring her, if mom wanted flowers then Zoe could get them she was a big girl, nothing was preventing her from going over herself and buying a couple of flowers.  
“Can’t, Javier stepped out for his break, and someone has to actually interact with the customers, so pick you poison” Zoe threw back still not looking up from her phone, what the actual hell was so interesting that she hadn’t made eye contact once in this entire conversation. But Zoe was right, Connor had to options, walk over to the flower shop and collect the flowers himself and risk only having to talk once with cashier, or sit up front in the parlor and deal with all the customers. The choice was an easy one in Connor’s opinion. He stood up and tossed the sketch on his vacated seat.  
“What flowers does she want?” Connor was not about to go over there without some kind of list that would increase his chance of having to do more talking than he was planning on doing. Zoe glanced up once, as she turned to make her way back to the front before her gaze re-attached to the screen.  
“I’ve texted you the stuff she wants” and with that Zoe was gone. Well wasn’t that an engaging conversation between two siblings, whatever. Connor made sure his wallet was on him before following in Zoe’s footsteps which took him back up to the front, where he passed the counter and the waiting area. As soon as he pushed the door open, he was met with the pleasant warmth of the day, and Connor wasn’t all that much regretting coming outside, every now and then it was good to get a breath of fresh air.  
Connor walked over the flower shop, he hadn’t been inside yet despite having worked next to it for about a year, he had no reason until now. He took in the front of the shop, which was bursting in colour as the plants sprouted from every inch that they could, even the sign that stood proudly in the sidewalk had been decorated with neat, bright words. Connor hummed, it was certainly a nice little place very different from shop next door.  
He pushed open the door, the welcoming jingle of the bell, making its way through the inside. He paused for a moment scouting out the area, looking for any employees who might be making their way over to him. So far the coast was clear, and Connor took a moment to pull out his phone and look at the list that had been forwarded to him. What he saw made him do a double take, the list was ridiculously long. Like longer than a text should be ever. This was going to take him a minute considering he didn’t even know what half these flowers look like or where he could find them. Why couldn’t anyone cut him some slack.  
Evan finally found the customer, standing up at the front, going through their phone…and oh no.  
‘Oh my god, they’re good looking’ Evan internally screamed, the person, guy he thought that was standing there frowning at his phone was really attractive, the kind of attractive that Evan Hansen avoided because his insides went to jelly and his face ended up impersonating a tomato. The kind of attractive that Evan Hansen couldn’t even make eye contact. That’s how attractive this guy was. Long, curly honey brown hair that was thrown up in a messy bun, slim black jeans and light gray collared shirt that hugged in all the right places, battered combat boots, and a loose dark blue hoodie hung loosely from his shoulders. To finish the ensemble the sleeves of the jacket were rolled up, giving Evan a glimpse of a tattoo peeking out on his forearm. Evan breathed, steeled his nerves, remembered vaguely to smile and asked.  
“Are you looking for something?”  
Connor had been looking up some pictures of the flowers, when he heard a question being directed at him. His head jerked up, words ready already slipping off his tongue.  
“I don’t….” Connor Murphy was on a very rare occasion stunned into occasion, it did not happen often because Connor had learned to expect all sorts of things from all sorts of people. However, nothing could prepare him for the person standing in front of him.  
The young man had light brown hair, the kind of brown that should only exist on those cheesy teddy bears adorned with a few loose white petals, big, beautiful crystal blue eyes, and a sprinkling of freckles across his nose that were almost hidden by the blush that painted the bridge of his nose and cheeks a delicate crimson. He was wearing a striped blue polo with a hem that looked a little worn, khaki pants that fit nice at the waist, and every day trainers which of course had accents of blue. To top it all off the cute green apron that most florists wear was tied neatly around him, and a little flower crown in his hands.  
This guy had to be the cutest Connor Murphy had ever come across in his lifetime, honestly. Connor glanced at the name tag quickly, he seemed he was face to face with a certain Evan Hansen, which was weird because that sounded kinda familiar but hold up Evan was saying something.  
And that’s when Connor saw it, the tentative, nervous smile that graced the lips of Evan Hansen. Tilted just slightly, with the just a hint of brilliant white teeth, plush pink lips stretched up as they followed the curve of his mouth. That was directed at him, of all people.  
‘HOLY FUCK’


End file.
